Icecall Peak
Population: 240 Dragon Born, Various servants to Glacieus Founding Date: 3 A.F. Major Religion: Glacieus, the Dragoness Once known as Stenoga (Stone Eye), the western giant kingdom collapsed after the fall. The former giant inhabitants no longer in power, their great slave population ran free and left the frozen kingdom bereft of a ruler. The ancient white dragon, Glacieus, came to this place and declared it as his new domain. Ruling over it with her own brood of white dragonborn, she is a potent influence in the Western Mountains. Collapse and Desolation After the fall, the slaves of Stenoga found their brutish rulers had been replaced with large snow hares. Dozens of dog-sized rabbits hopped out of suits of armor and living quarters. Some say the giant snow hares of the mountains are the predecessors of the giants. Others claim that the malicious minds of the former giants still lingers in their small, rabbit minds. The slaves broke free and ran for freedom. Just like their fellows at the eastern giant kingdom, many died descending the mountain. The humans who would become the Selendi originated from Stenoga's slave populace. After a few short weeks, the frozen fortress was empty, its great gates left wide open. The wailing winds echoed through empty hallways and brutish mountain creatures began to settle in the ruins. Snow built upon everything. No one had any interest with such a remote and cold fortress. Glacieus, Patron of Dragons Three years after the Fall, a survivor of the Fall came looking for a new home. Glacieus, a white dragon that was centuries old already, was seeking a home to establish its domain. Many dragons survived the fall, but few elder dragons remained. A distant relative of Tiamat, Glacieus declared herself Patron of Dragons and began laying eggs. Whether it is in his blood or the Fall had warped her ability to produce true dragons, the majority of these eggs bore Dragonborn. Only a handful of true white dragons have been born to Glacieus, and few have remained in her service. War of Brotherhood Glacieus grew great and powerful. She recruited Ettins and began breeding Rhemoraz to protect the entrance way into the fortress. She turned her eyes toward the final giant ruler in Alduroum: Grandmaster Grore'kin. Stenora, the giant fortress upon the eastern peak, had been rebuilt and the giants were beginning to look for more conquest as well. Her minions were few, she needed an army to challenge Grore'kin. In 201 A.F., Glacieeus flew to Goroth'caul and courted the favor of the Orcs. Mastering the race, she undertook a bloody war in an attempt to seize a second domain. However, her mistreatment of her Orc mercenaries led to a general revolt against her. She visited her revenge upon the Orcs, but had no hope of grinding them out of existence as she desired. By 248 A.F., she had lost control of the Orcs and retreated back to Icecall Peak. A Meddling Tyrant Glacieus continues to toy with the local factions of the Western Mountains. She courts local chieftains and explores the mountains, looking for resources and treasure. The Hobgoblins of Rith'tik are her greatest fear. The organized and armed nation has the best possibility of challenging her place amongst the hierarchy of the Western Mountains. She placates them with promises of peace and gifts of treasure in exchange for gold, platinum, and an understanding of non-aggression around Icecall Peak.